


Unspoken Orders

by Witchy_Willow



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchy_Willow/pseuds/Witchy_Willow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet based on "Three Coins in a Fuchsbau". Captain Renard's coin induced fantasy promised him just a little bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine now nor has it ever been. If it was… well then I wouldn’t spend my time on fan fiction but on writing a fangirl’s dream come true for NBC.
> 
> Author’s Note: I really have no idea where this ficlet came from. I was rewatching my favs on NBC.com last night, one of which was “Three Coins in a Fuchsbau”. Then, I’m at work in my crappy dead end job when *wham!* plot bunnies attack.
> 
> Also I have read Macx’s story The Silent Sound of Loneliness. So since the idea is sort of similar I wanted to give Macx the credit of coming up with it first. Just in case it was an accidental parent of my plot bunny. If you haven’t read it – check it out.
> 
> If you have a moment, I love getting reviews. Many thanks to the people who “favorited” me as well.
> 
> Lastly, I aim to be in some sort of canon, but sometimes that aim is off. I am my own beta. So if there is some glaring grammar or spelling error that is assaulting your eyes please don’t hesitate to let me know. Email is in the profile. Thanks to kensieg for catching my error. I really appreciate it!

Unspoken Orders

 

Sean Renard turned his back from the chanting crowd.  As desirable as the sight was, a sea of subjects under the royal blue banners of a golden lion’s head, there was something much better inside. 

 

Far, far better.

 

Closing the balcony doors behind him, lowering the enthusiastic crowd’s roar to a dull murmur, Renard surveyed the vision before him.  It was beyond pleasing to the point of indescribable.  Something that didn’t befall the noble often.  Down on one knee, right hand to the floor with his head bent low was Renard’s Grimm.  His knight.  His piece to move as he desired to strike down those that would dare oppose him.

 

And just like a knight on a chess board, his Grimm moved in an unpredictable pattern.  A path only known by his King; his commander.  A seemingly straight forward path until a quick move to right or left throws the enemy off guard.  And until that fateful moment?  He remained immobile and eager for his King’s call to arms.

 

Renard reached out his hand to place it briefly on top of the dark head of hair bowed in reverence.  A small show of affection and a silent signal that his Grimm understood.  Soft grey eyes met his for the first time as the Grimm was now permitted to raise his head and behold his King.

 

A small step back, another unspoken order from Renard, told his knight to rise from his position and stand.  His Grimm did just that.  No wavering.  No hesitation.  No instance on explanations or queries into why.  Just an order given and an action carried out.

 

Exactly how Renard wanted it.

 

Renard took his small step forward to reclaim the small space he had temporarily allowed the Grimm.  He reached out to brush the ends of his fingertips along the Grimm’s left jawline.  Another silent invitation.  One that would be easily understood as acknowledgement flickered across grey eyes.

 

_It’s all yours.  The time to take the first small step begins now._

 

Renard awoke in his bedroom and moved quickly to the windows sealing of his balcony.  The streets outside beyond it were quiet and lacking the crowd’s fervor.  He turned to view the space behind him and saw no knight awaiting his every command.

 

He twisted the coins in his hand rubbing the metal discs together in contemplation.  Letting the memory of their promise linger in his mind.

 

It all begins today.


End file.
